Heart of Stone
by It's Jinxie
Summary: Tagshi, a mischievous human, has no reason to cross paths with the tyrannical dragon Kaliize, until she is sent to the mines. However, Tagshi might not be a typical human...


Heart of Stone

By: Wolfsong42015

"Bring in the human." The dragon rumbled.

I was hanging by a chain in another dragon's mouth, and it was incredibly uncomfortable. The red dragon holding me tromped up to the bigger dragon sitting on her throne. For a dragon, she actually was quite pretty, her scales as black and glistening as obsidian, with the occasional silver scale, so she looked like the night sky. She was wearing armor of silver with large blue topazes embedded inside, making her ice blue eyes sparkle. This time however, they sparkled with anger.

"Hmm. Well petty creature tell me your name, if you've got one." She barked.

"Tagshi." I answered back.

"Well, Tagshi, you're quite the little vandal. Tell me, what were you doing studying my spell books, given to me by Queen Roone herself?" It said, somewhat politely, making me all the more agitated.

"I was, studying to see if it's possible to conjure food, for my family." In truth, my family was fine. I was looking at destruction spells to kill the local dragon that sacked my village.

"Oh, why speaking of family," it said with mock politeness, "bring them in, Daidon, if you don't mind."

The great red dragon holding me twitched his tail, and a little parade of goblins came along, each holding a family member of mine in chains. They cackled as they saw the astonished/ angry look on my face. The dragon on the throne peered at them, analyzing them, as if for some scientific experiment.

"They'll do the trick! I'm a bit tired of those lazy, putrid, stupid goblins running around my caves." She shot a look at the goblins, which were currently sticking their fingers in my sister's nose, cackling in delight at the faces she made at them.

"Idiots…" The dragon rumbled. The droplets from the enormous cavern's stalactites pattered on the cold floor, as the dragon sat in thought on her silver throne.

"Hmm… They might work in the mines. Or perhaps the waste room… No, only a goblin could do that job without fainting… Yes, the mines." She said.

My family's eyes started to wet, and my mother laid a protective hand on my sister. My father looked at me with hope that I'd do to something. I quickly looked away. I was going to work in the mines, along side my family, forever in darkness. Not exactly the way I wanted to live.

"Daidon, take them to the mines. I've got other things to deal with, like war plans. I'm also rather tired of this cavern, I want to see the jewels of my new palace on Mt. Diamondmine. I didn't fight those puny dwarves to wait for a year!" She said as she lightly stepped off her throne. She put her snout close to my body, and I froze in the fear that a dragon brings when it's near.

"I better not hear a word about you for a century! If I do, your punishment will be worse than going to the mines." She spat.

I hope a miracle will come… soon.

"I don't have time for humans!" I grumbled in anger as I strode down the corridor from the throne room. I have business with Queen Roone, and her general. Malloryn must be dealt with immediately.

There are three dragon Queens in the world right now. Queen Roone, Malloryn, and myself. I currently rule the Orian Mountain chain, which lies to the west, Roone rules the Forests of Danshidian, which lies to the east, and Malloryn basically rules everything in between. Which is why I want to smash her to a pulp. I sought the power of Roone's armies, so I asked her to partner with me in war, and I would give her a share of Malloryn's vast hoard as payment. We became friends, and now she and her general are coming to this lousy cavern to discuss battle plans. My new palace on top of Mt. Diamondmine is being built, and I am starting to become anxious.

I turned right to my main room, which I use to relax and have guests. Yes, dragons have friends. The gigantic brazier hanging from the roof of the cavern crackled, and the fireplace snapped. In the middle of the room a huge table with a map of the world on top stood plainly, ready for pins to be placed on it. Tapestries hung on the walls, bearing my emblem of a dragon posing dramatically on top of a snow capped mountain. To the back of the room, a corridor lit with glass lamps filled with fireflies lead to the entrance of the cave, the mouth hanging with ivy. I made a split in the ivy, and called Daidon.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he asked.

"Get Theabold and Kordi to make this place look acceptable. Have Mordai prepare the best dinner he can possibly make." Daidon looked shocked.

"Er, Yes Your Majesty." He said.

I looked out across the mountainous landscape from the mouth of the cave, and my eyes shifted to Mt. Diamondmine. I could see the dragons working, hauling huge stone bricks, some carving into the mountain. My eyes instantly flew to something else though.

A massive cobalt colored dragon puffed a ball of fire at me.


End file.
